


PM游-<一次尝试。>

by Logic_Circle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logic_Circle/pseuds/Logic_Circle
Summary: PM&作，放弃逻辑的水仙练笔小片段。





	PM游-

*旧文搬运。  
——————————————  
接吻这件事比想象中还要困难，尤其是在双方都毫无经验的前提下。没有人说过亲吻需要闭上眼睛，他们睁着那双好看的亮晶晶的绿色眸子，从对方身上看着自己，从对方眼里看到自己的倒影。一开始的试探轻蹭后是小心翼翼的舔吮，两人原本干燥的唇渐渐沾上唾液，偶尔发出黏糊的水声，落入耳中总有一股别样的意味，遗憾的是当事人不解风情，游作微眯着眼，打量起自己的虚拟形象，而Playmaker专心致志地啃咬着他的唇瓣，犬齿不时勾住嘴角的软肉，随着他的动作幅度拉开一小段距离又弹回，一点一点磨红了那块皮肤。还穿着校服的少年睫毛微抖，稍稍张大嘴，对方迟疑一瞬，伸出舌头往里面飞快地一探，仍旧在唇齿之间继续纠缠。

嘴唇有点麻，还有点痛，之后大概会肿。游作侧过头，舔上Playmaker的牙关，舌尖一扫而过，恰好碰到对方的舌头，柔软的感觉。虚拟形象的动作稍顿，很快以更强硬的攻势回击。很难说清究竟是谁先起的头，两人的舌侵入对方的嘴里，交缠在一处，他们互相用舌尖刮过上颚和齿根，又同时因为口腔处泛起的莫名其妙的麻痒感而微微颤栗。喷在脸上的鼻息有些不稳，游作抬起眼，看着Playmaker皱起眉，表情说不上是不耐还是不满，然后他感觉到对方叼住他的舌头，又一咬，牙齿撞击时发出闷响，仿佛一场短兵相接的战争。

有点过了。游作面无表情，架在虚拟形象胸口的手肘加大力度。齿间一松，Playmaker抽回脑袋，舔掉嘴角的液体，“抱歉，”和游作一样的声音毫无起伏，“不舒服？”

“很不舒服。”

Playmaker颔首，说，“那换个方式。”

他再凑近的时候游作垂下眼皮，视线短暂地停留在Playmaker被紧紧包裹住的脖颈上，很快目光又被对方的脸挡住了。他设计这个形象的时候有这么认真吗？还是说衣物与脖子间的空隙是官方默认的参数？嘴唇被不轻不重地啃了一下，游作微微皱起脸，张开嘴让对方蹭进来。这一次他闭上了眼睛，对面的人微不可察地一顿，动作又放缓了一点，力度轻柔得像羽毛在扫。少年伸手扣住Playmaker的后脑，往下按了按，吻便加深了些，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流出，很快又让某一方舔掉。

他不清楚这是不是错觉，但闭着眼所感受到的亲吻更加温柔缱绻。又或许是因为有前一次经验做对照。Playmaker含着他的舌尖吸吮，笨拙里带着无意识的努力讨好，然而他抓着游作肩膀的手比之前还要僵硬，像是尝试放软态度又不得要领团团打转的凶兽。游作想，他卡在对方身前的手肘理应也透露出相同的意思。除了痒意还有隐秘的不满足自心底升腾，游作将手指插进虚拟形象的发间，关节曲起，勾住几缕头发，扯得对方低低地吼出声来。

心跳如擂鼓，吐息如乱流，他们交错的身躯、体液、目光、呼吸，似乎有一刻，又似乎时时刻刻与彼此相融。双唇缓缓分离，游作睁开眼，沉默地看着Playmaker略显迟疑地将手按在自己的下身，在对方拉下裤链的时候忍不住侧过头，脸上泛起一抹薄红。当Playmaker触碰上他的阴茎，紧身衣的皮质触感让游作打了个寒噤，他不受控制地揪紧虚拟形象的头发，又仓皇放松手指，目光与对方接触片刻后躲开，哑着喉咙轻声呢喃：

“……慢一点。”

【Fin.】  
【2018.05.04.】


End file.
